


November 21st

by orphan_account



Series: Dreams [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't even allow himself to hope. He can't allow himself for one second to dream that this man, who he'd randomly run into, could be his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 21st

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted in forever oops so my writing style in this part will probably be different than past parts to this series.. make sure you read those before this one!

There's something familiar about him, something Sam can't quite put his finger on.  
  
It's in the curve of Dean's lips, the snark in his voice, the inappropriate sort of humor that reminds Sam so much of his brother. That's it; his brother. The one who'd disappeared without a trace when they were both children.  
  
Sam can't even allow himself to hope. He can't allow himself for one second to dream that this man, who he'd randomly run into, could be his brother. The notion is ridiculous. Plus, he finds this version of Dean darker than he imagined his brother would be if he'd survived. He has this sort of look behind his eyes of experience and it makes Sam feel like Dean has seen many things.  
  
Brady is still nowhere to be found, gone missing, but at this moment Sam can't bring himself to care. He knows that sounds cruel, but the man he met is too compelling for his own right.  
  
He was adopted at a few years old. He doesn't remember his birth family, isn't even sure he has one. He was raised on a farm in Kansas, secluded from society and altogether an outcast from his peers at the small two-room school he'd went to until eighth grade. Dean moved out after he graduated eighth grade, to a city near his hometown, and later moved to Palo Alto to pursue a career in acting. He wasn't very good at it, though, and was accepted into Stanford with almost a full ride. He's always been smart, he says. Just more streets than books.  
  
Sam finds himself far more interested in the guy's life than he should be, given that this is the fourth time they'd met. But it's a nice distraction.  
  
"Buddy, you okay? You look a little lost." Dean waves his hand in front of Sam's face and he jumps. Dean chuckles.  
  
"How about you? What's your 'story?' Anything exciting?"  
  
Not really, Sam thinks. "Well, I was born in Kansas, but, uh, something major happened in my life when I was really young, so we moved out of there real fast. Most of my family still lives there, though." Dean can see Sam doesn't want to talk about it. "Anyway, we packed up and moved to Michigan. I was teased a lot in school, but nothing too serious, you know." That isn't true. Sam still remembers the crippling nerves he'd felt every Sunday, the day before he'd have to go back to that hell.  
  
"Anyway, my life is pretty hectic right now. Um, my boyfriend actually went missing a couple weeks ago, and I haven't been able to find him. He has family near here, so I've been keeping in touch with them, but so far there aren't any clues to where he's been." Sam notices how Dean's shoulders slump when he mentions Brady.  
  
Then he raises an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were a student?"  
  
"That, well," Sam grins bashfully, "wasn't exactly the truth. Wanted to remain conspicuous, right?"  
  
Dean laughs it off, thank God. "Well have you contacted police?" he asks, and that was the question Sam hoped he wouldn't ask.  
  
"Not exactly." Sam takes a deep breath. "I just have this gut feeling that this isn't something the law should be involved in."  
  
"You know what?" Dean replies. "I know what you're talking about." He half-smiles grimly. "Some things are too unbelievable."  
  
Sam has a feeling Dean is a part of this somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos dispel writers block! also all mistakes are mine so let me know if you see something.


End file.
